evans_city_quarentinefandomcom-20200214-history
United States Armed Forces
The U.S. Armed Forces, or the U.S. military. It is the military force of the United States of America consisted of the U.S. Army, U.S. Marine Corps, U.S. Navy, U.S. Air Force, U.S. Coast Guard and the U.S. Space Force (logo not shown due to game's time lore). First established only known as the "Continental Army" in 1775, the Continental Marines and Navy in 1776 during the American Revolution, Revenue Marine in 1790. Up until the 1780s and 1790s as the "United States Armed Forces". The U.S. military has been in numerous wars such as World Wars 1/2, Spanish, Philippine, Mexican Wars and among others. It was the most powerful military in the globe until the infection that struck in the United States crippled and destroyed her armed forces. In our real timeline, the U.S. military had lately been forming an independent branch as the "Space Force" by 2020, American deployment in Syria and Afghanistan, etc. Road of the Dead During the first days of the outbreak. State Army National Guards were called by either the State Governors or the President to contain the situation in affected cities, notably Evans City (presumably) in West of Pennsylvania or in Ohio. By either Day 3 or Day 4, U.S. troops move in to take over or aid police operations with the help of the CDC. As the ARNG of every states are (presumably) deployed to reduce panic, or contain the situation immediately to avoid the public getting official news or information surrounding the myth of zombies, a.k.a the walking dead. This occur on Day 5 within the United States after shutting down news channels and deployment of military/government forces. During the days of 2-4, DEFCON 5 decreased to either DEFCON 3-2 for military's readiness of containing the outbreak. The most mobilized is the United States Army due to the outbreak happening in the mainland. There are no notable commanders of the first few days none other than of General Sherman and unit squad leaders. The military was getting desperate at the days of 5-6, with their local checkpoints were being harassed by rioters, or the scattered undead. Overseas troops are (presumably) called back to abandon posts in Afghanistan etc. The days saw the deployment of ground-war capable vehicles such as Apaches and Blackhawks. DEFCON 3/2 decreased to 1. Day 7. Hell on Earth. The U.S. military forces lost contact as the infection gradually spread like wildfire in the U.S., this presumably caused the Army to conscript local police, firemen and civilians to contain and win the "war". The government lacks of authority due to mass anarchy, mutinies among rank and file, disorganization of military units and lost of communication. The White House is nothing but a symbol of America's downfall. Obvious ground-war and restricted equipment are now used to combat the infected such as White Phosphorus, M1 Abram tanks, Apache helicopters, cluster bombs, nuclear weaponry and other large weapons to halt or slow down the infection. Only to kill more humans. National guardsmen were overrun quickly, this (presumably) passed missions to the regular U.S. Army or Marines to fasten the quarantine and evacuation of the citizens of Evans City. Police forces are rather cut down due to vast of their cruisers are abandoned or almost no alive/undead officers, presumably mobilized into as the National guard before being infected. Nationwide panic inflicted heavy damage upon the U.S. military, with John Creasman being the very threat to the military rather than the infected, the man smashed down fences along with their soldiers, and responsible of the destruction of Highway 65 by distracting fighter jets or the Apache "Hellfire" to unleash missiles to stop Creasman's escape. The forces in Evans City are forced to evacuate, as most of them failed due to vast of the infected taking them down, U.S. troops often fire suspicious or disobedient individuals. The military had trouble with taking down infected even with bombs or artillery, but their major concerns are the mutants, John Creasman, and the cure. U.S. soldiers are not equipped with the blue ACU combats, but rather the green camouflage armored gear with a PASGT helmet, a military-grade vest and a gas mask. They use M16A3s, M4A1s, M60s, MP5s and M9 Berettas. Worn by the national guardsmen and regular Army troopers. Presumably as a response of UCP's failure, overspending uniform as a digital camouflage in Afghanistan or Iraq. Images to the right: U.S. soldiers wearing the green camouflage uniform wielding either an M4A1 or M16A3. See more here: enemy soldier. These soldiers are the greatest observers or recon scouts, they easily master the shortcuts in the city despite either sent lately or in the first few days. Cocheta is one of them, he took notice and tells Diana of the shortcuts, or he can just drive to quickly take shortcuts.. U.S. troops in both ROTD games are mostly the national guardsmen or the regular U.S. Army, there were no mentions of U.S. Marines or U.S. Navy, but rather the U.S. Air Force aiding the army in the quarantine of Evans City. Notably the mis-communicated jet fighters that throw random bombs onto streets to slow down the infection, presumably their last orders from their superiors before being cut off or the fighters that tend to attack John Creasman's Mustang. Branches of the military in ROTD. There are 5 branches of the American military: US Army, US Marine Corps, US Navy, US Air Force and US Navy. It's only known that the U.S. Army and the USAF are seen in both ROTD. Both the other 3, USMC, USN and the USCG aren't mentioned. However, the USCG and USN are the most likely branches with tons of personnel, vessels and equipment due to not being in mainland unless as corpsmen, SEALs or other land MOS of the Navy/Coast Guard. The present Army units in ROTD are the ARNG and the regular Army forces, while the Air Force is rather unknown, but could be nearby squadrons in Ohio or in Pennsylvania. It is known that the United States Marines are overseas or in USMC bases around America. They have been called or reassigned back to contain the situations happening in the U.S., they are also known to have been cocky or itching to get into fight. The military is also forced to use public broadcast channels to communicate and report the status of their operations, their radio had been stolen by someone else, causing the military personnel to begin their public broadcasting. It's a risky move because it can be tracked by a civilian who has a radio. Theories * While confirming that the military is spread out thin across the mainland United States, local remnants will have to regroup with larger units to reorganize, to consolidate their supplies in order to survive. The knew the war was over for them, surviving are the only means to them. * Remnants would likely regroup with civilians who are armed, this is one possible result for any trapped U.S. troops. Wyoming, D.C., Arkansas and New Mexico has the most armed residents in the United States, this allows for the military remnants to reorganize and survive with most ammunition. * While Evans City is either in Pennsylvania or Ohio, military factories are common in Ohio, notably the Lima Tank Factory in the south of the state established since 1941, this might allow the military to defend with their fresh M1A2 Abram tanks, or use them as last bastions/shelters of the military remnants. * The White House is either overrun or kept intact. It's likely that the D.C. is the most protected district of America, it can be an option for the U.S. military to evacuate to the Washington D.C. for survival purposes or as a healing point to begin rearming to push back the virus. * The military may, or may not abandon John Creasman, they saw him as a non-infected hostile due to his actions against the National guardsmen in Evans City. Their major concern is the virus, its possible to abandon Creasman's crime, or its possible to keep him on the kill list. * Fate of the world is unknown, it's only been known the U.S. is affected, the remaining northern military presumably went to the north to reach Canada to mobilize with the Canadian military and to set up defenses along the Canadian-American border. * General Sherman is likely getting the command of most U.S. troops, despite his failures in Evans City so do all of other military officers, he's one of the surviving highest ranking officers, allowing him to be put in a command of the remaining military forces. * Overseas troops are likely to be sent back, those who had a hard time like in Afghanistan or any deployed nations, will eventually head back to reinforce the uninfected areas of the U.S. * Military forces will throw everything they had to halt the spread of the virus, using modern equipment to WW2 era to old antique rifles to defend their people. Almost all of bomb types are used, this includes restricted weaponry, and even nuclear weaponry. * The remaining U.S. military is thrown into disarray, but the leadership will still think it's war, they presumably use both military and containment methods at the same time to act they are fighting a real war. Despite the organization is falling and forces spread out thin, the military had to keep planning to stay organize, this may include trapped military remnant officers to sort out for their survival. Notable members of the U.S. Army (check characters) Cocheta Solomon. Diana Roseworth General Sherman Blackhawk Pilot "Hellfire" Apache Pilot National Guard HQ Commander American Soldiers